Tyson Apostol
Tyson Apostol is a contestant in SS1, SS2, SS5 and SS6. He is remembered mainly for his SS5 game where he was able to convince Danni and Nick to flip to his alliance to give them the majority before being blindsided by his two closet allies SS1 In SS1, Tyson was put on the Foa Foa tribe. There, he formed an alliance with Jay, Angie, Sierra, Brenda and Colby to go against the Malcolm, Parvati and Russell alliance. Foa Foa won the first three immunity challenges, keeping them away from Tribal Council. In Episode 4, they lost their first challenge. Russell had pulled in Abi-Maria has their fourth vote. Sierra then reneged on the alliance and voted with Russell's alliance against Jay while Tyson, Colby, Angie, Brenda and Jay voted for Parvati. After a second tie-vote, Jay lost the sudden death challenge against Parvati and was sent home. Foa Foa lost the next immunity challenge and it seemed like Brenda would go. Tyson, wanting to stay strong, told Sierra she would be at the bottom of Russell's alliance if she stuck with them and so she flipped back over to the Foa Foa Alliance. The alliance initially targeted Russell but he had won individual immunity. Tyson then targeted Russell's partner-in-crime, Malcolm. At Tribal Council, Tyson and his alliance blindsided Malcolm, shocking Russell, Parvati and Abi-Maria. Foa Foa went on to win the next few immunity challenges until the Final 13. Due to their poor performance in the challenge, Foa Foa lost with Tyson being the only one safe. Knowing Russell had the idol, the Foa Foa Alliance all voted for Abi-Maria, knowing Russell would use the idol on either himself or Parvati. At the Final 12, Foa Foa and Upolu merged and became Aiga. Knowing Russell and Parvati had flipped to the Upolu Alliance, which included Brett, RC, Courtney, and Matt. Thinking Pete wasn't with them, Tyson approached him and asked if he would flip to his alliance, telling him he was at the bottom of Upolu. Pete said he would but at Tribal Council, Pete went with Upolu and voted out Tyson, making him the first member of the jury. As the final tribal council, he asked Pete if he thought he could get as far as he did at the start of the game. He also praised Brett and Courtney for being the dynamic duo of the season but he felt Brett did more than Courtney. Tyson voted for Brett to become the Sole Survivor of SS1. SS2 Tyson was brought back for SS2: Fans vs Favorites. He started out on the Gota tribe and made an alliance with Candice and Brandon. With them, he created a majority with fans Fabio, Ashley and Cirie and fellow Favorites Andrea and Sierra. Gota won the first immunity challenge but lost the second. He then targeted Michelle Yi for being a dangerous strategic and physical player. Brandon, wanting to keep the tribe strong and wary of Candice, reneged on the alliance and told Michelle of the plan. Michelle found the idol and played it on herself at that Tribal Council, blindsiding Candice with only 3 votes. Tyson then was swapped to the Bikal tribe, with Russell. Knowing his back was against the wall, he tried to form an alliance with Chelsea, Sugar, Fabio, Sierra, Andrea and Coach to take out Erik, Russell's closet ally on Bikal. However, everyone sided with Russell and Tyson was voted out 11-1, coming in 22nd place. Voting History SS5 Tyson was brought back as a second chance and was placed on the Yaxha tribe with Brenda, Laura, Lex, Julia, Natalie, Stephanie, Gervase, and David. Knowing he was on the outs, he formed a bond with tribemate Laura. Yaxha went to tribal council on Day 6 but Tyson was spared because of David's inactivity. Tyson tried to work with Julia but after she tried to stir trouble, he turned against her. However, things started to look up when Laura, Tyson's closet ally, found the hidden immunity idol. Yaxha managed to avoid tribal council until Day 14 where Julia was voted out due to her paranoia causing antics. Yaxha then won the final tribe challenge where they entered the merge 7 strong. Tyson tried to make an all Yaxha alliance to go to the Final 7 with and got former Nakum members to go against Tom, who was an outsider and a threat. However, he soon realized he would be at the bottom since Brenda, Lex, Natalie, Stephanie and Gervase were close with each other and would go to the Final 5. Trying to save his life, he told Brenda that he had found the immunity idol, to keep the heat off of him for a while. Tyson then made an alliance with Nakum members Danni, Candice and Fabio with Laura joining soon after. At the Final 11, Tyson told Brenda he would be using the idol due to him not feeling safe. Brenda and her alliance all voted for Candice for her cocky comments around camp. However, Brenda and her alliance were shocked when Laura played the idol on Candice, negating all 5 votes on her and sending Brenda to the jury in a 5-1-0 vote (with Nick throwing his vote on Gervase). At camp, Tyson and Laura were insulted by Natalie for flipping on them while Steph and Gerv talked to them in a more friendly matter. Knowing they were on the outs, Gervase and Steph talked to Nick and Danni about flipping to their alliance, saying the four vets were huge threats for later in the game. Nick agreed with it while Danni was more skeptical. With Steph winning immunity, Lex became the target for being a threat in challenges. Tyson, Laura, Fabio, Candice and Danni voted Lex while Lex, Natalie, Gervase, Nick and Stephanie voted Fabio. Expecting a tiebreaker, Laura, Tyson and Candice kept their vote on Lex. However, Danni had flipped and blindsided Fabio, making him the 2nd member of the jury. On the outs, Natalie began to gloat about how she was in the new majority. Using this against her, Tyson went to Gervase, Steph, Nick and Danni, telling them that Natalie was saying she was in control of the game and wouldn't take any of them to the end. While Steph and Gerv said they would consider flipping, they stuck with Natalie and Lex after Natalie won immunity. However, Nick and Danni flipped to Nakum and blindsided Stephanie in a 5-4 vote, sparing Tyson. At the next challenge, Tyson's enemy Lex won immunity. While everyone thought that Natalie would be the easy vote due to their dislike of her but they decided to vote Gervase, because he could win the game if he had gotten to the end. However, Gervase came to Tyson, asking him to vote Danni. While Tyson said he would consider it, he didn't follow through and voted off Gervase that night. The next day, Tyson began having thoughts of blindsiding Danni, seeing her as a threat to win the game. He approached Lex and Natalie with the offer and they quickley accepted. However, he feared of an idol play so he came up with a plan to split the vote. Three on Natalie, two on Nick while the other two would vote Danni. When Lex won immunity, he thought that the pair would play the idol on Natalie for sure. However, Laura, Candice, Nick and Danni were wary of Tyson and came up with a plan to blindside him. That night at tribal council, Tyson was blindsided by his own allies in a 4-2-1 vote. At the Final Tribal Council, Tyson berated the finalists. While he praised Candice for her strategic gameplay, he scolded her for keeping flippers Danni and Nick instead of him, who was more loyal to her, and then being shocked when her ally Laura was taken out by them. He then berated Nick for taking credit for moves he claims he made but didn't and for needlessly flipping when he was in a good spot in every alliance he was in and his non-existant social game. In the end, he voted Candice to win SS5. SS6 Tyson returned for SS6 as part of the Savaii tribe. He quickly alligned himself with Malcolm, Abi-Maria, Ian, and Brett to go against Sherri's alliance of Natalie, Chelsea, Pete and RC. Abi and Brett infultraited the alliance to try and get Sherri to split the vote on Tyson and Malcolm while Abi and Brett switched back to vote Sherri in a 5-3-1 vote. However, after people in the alliance with the exception of Tyson stopped talking to Brett, Brett told Sherri of the plan and they blindsided Abi-Maria in a 6-4 vote. When they got back to camp, Tyson got into an argument with his SS5 rival Natalie and he told her that the game was far from over and he still had life in the game. Tyson approached Chelsea and Pete to see if they would flip and they said they would if Sherri would split the votes. Then, Brett and RC came to Malcolm, Ian and Tyson and promised them a Final 5 deal if they voted Sherri off. The trio promised but were blindsided again when Brett, RC, Pete and Chelsea blindsided Malcolm at their second tribal council. That night, Tyson and Ian called Brett and RC out for needlessly lying and their arrogance around camp. Pete came up to Tyson and told him he was still with him but could only spare Ian if Sherri would split the vote. Natalie then came up to Tyson and offered to flip to him but Ian told Sherri Natalie's plan and the two fought. However, Tyson and Ian were spared when Savaii won immunity. At the Redemption Island duel, Malcolm won and, in a twist, named Tyson the leader for Savaii for the tribe swap. Tyson chose Russell, Stephan, Sandra, Sugar, Natalie, Pete and Brett to be on the new Savaii while his ally Ian was swapped to Upolu with Chelsea, RC and Sherri. Before the challenge, Stephan traded places with RC, brining her back to Savaii. At the challenge, Tyson and Russell was the main reason why Savaii won immunity, keeping them from Tribal Council. The next day, Tyson was sure Sherri would have went but to his shock, he saw Stephan had been sent to Redemption Island. After Savaii lost the challenge, Russell wanted to split the votes and tried to get RC and Brett on board. Tyson, not trusting RC and Brett, warned Russell about their shadyness so they decided to put 4 votes on Natalie incase Brett and RC did lie to Russell. As expected, Brett and RC voted Russell, with Natalie and Pete, but Tyson, Sugar, Sandra and Russell put their votes on Natalie, causing a tie. Tyson and Sandra kept their vote on Natalie but Sugar flipped, sending Russell to R.I. Back at camp, Tyson and Sandra worried about their position. Sandra tried to convince R.C. and Brett to flip but to no avail. After they lost the next challenge, Tyson was somehow spared and his final ally Sandra was sent to Redemption Island. During the next challenge, Sherri did something that pissed off R.C., which made her target Natalie. R.C. went to Tyson and told him that Natalie would go next. Tyson and the rest of Savaii were shocked to learn that two people would leave at tribal council. During the first vote, it was tied between Natalie and Tyson but Tyson was spared when a shocked Natalie was blindsided by her former allies and left tribal council with an idol in her pocket. During the second vote, Tyson was sent to Redemption Island in a 4-1 vote At Redemption Island, Abi, Russell and Tyson decided to kill off Natalie before focusing on each other. However, at the Redemption Island Arena, Tyson was happily surprised to see Natalie quit the game. Russell was the first to win the duel. It was close between Abi and Tyson but Abi got 2nd, sending Tyson home in 15th place. Trivia *Tyson is the third SS four-timer in SS **The other two are Malcolm and Stephen. **Tyson is the only one to never make the Final 4 and be a four-timer. *Tyson is known for his rivalry with SS5 and SS6 castaway Natalie.